


【kzkn】我家的游戏角色好像有点基？（下）

by Yue_Xia_Feng



Category: KZKN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_Xia_Feng/pseuds/Yue_Xia_Feng
Summary: #前提请看上篇##ooc肯定有##感情发展可能会很神速，但是其实两个人已经相处很久了，期间情苗也悄悄发芽了##内含群里的小伙伴提供的梗#
Kudos: 13





	【kzkn】我家的游戏角色好像有点基？（下）

**Author's Note:**

> #前提请看上篇##ooc肯定有##感情发展可能会很神速，但是其实两个人已经相处很久了，期间情苗也悄悄发芽了##内含群里的小伙伴提供的梗#

【11】  
700#  
这两天实在是，刺激死人了

701#  
草szd，先有官方自爆叶是隐藏可攻略角色，后有诸位神速大佬晒出美妙叶线cg以及攻略

702#  
我本来就有点在意叶哥了，还因为他不是可攻略角色而可惜了一阵子

然而事实告诉我们，里面的每位美男都是可攻略角色，攻略就完事儿了！！

703#  
可是不是我说，叶师也太难攻略了吧，开头的时候要和他磨好久才能升一点好感度

而且礼物还不能乱送，喜欢游戏但是不可以送游戏要不然你接下来就见不到他了的这种设定是闹哪样啊凑

704#  
草，想起了那个刚知道叶师喜欢游戏就兴冲冲地送游戏结果接下来完全遇不到他所以在论坛里哀嚎的大佬了wwwwww

705#  
草，那个真的是血的教训草

706#  
事实证明，阿叶是个很难得到的男子

但是就是这样才美味啊，呲溜

707#  
不过叶线真的甜得我流下眼泪

会撒娇有时又A得要死，甚至还很懂很色声音还很好听的男子谁hold得住啊！！！！

真的渴望在现实中有这种男朋友了（泣

708#  
来，这里有颗又大又水润的桃子，请吃

709#  
想问楼主有没有去试试看攻略阿叶，虽然感觉楼主游戏里的阿葛和阿叶已经锁死了

710#楼主  
事实是，我去试了，结果还真给我试出点有趣的东西了

711#  
哦哦哦哦哦来来来我端好碗了请用粮砸晕我吧！！！！！

712#  
楼主你看看这个碗，又大又圆，还空空的，缺了点东西，你看……

713#楼主  
草，你们怕不是要笑死我

反正就是和攻略葛叶时的情形一样，我屁颠屁颠地跟着攻略出发叶线的第一个好感对话（也就是开启叶线的条件的对话）

比起葛叶，叶看起来对我不设防来着（我也不知道为什么）所以我非常顺利地就开启了那个对话

在结束对话之后，【叶线已开启】的提示音就跳了出来，紧接着叶的立绘就露出了我从来没有看到过的表情，大概就是那种愣怔+错愕的表情

很可惜我没截到图，因为在我想截图的时候叶就恢复了以往的表情

很有意思的是，在对我道了别之后叶就匆匆忙忙地拽着刚从外面进入课室的葛叶出去了

714#  
草，我脑子里浮现出画面了

715#  
这不就和之前完全颠倒了吗wwwwww感觉好像天道好轮回苍天绕过谁啊wwwwwww

716#  
真的好有意思哦草，好希望我是楼主，这样我就可以亲自上阵逗两位小朋友了草

717#  
来楼上，这里有颗peach，我觉得它很适合你

【12】  
在听完了原委之后，葛叶露出了极为复杂的表情。

这还真是天道好轮回，苍天绕过谁啊。

葛叶有些感慨，但是表面上他并没有将这点心思表现出来。

毕竟他可不想被叶记仇然后哪天在游戏里被报复。

“所以……这意思就是说你其实是可攻略角色？”

“嗯，对。”叶抿了抿唇，眉头紧皱。

看着叶这副样子，葛叶突然发觉到了一件事。

“你之前都不知道这件事情？”

“……嗯。”

“哈……”

叶瞅了一眼葛叶的表情，气呼呼地鼓起脸颊，“你那是什么表情啊，【我】也是第一次遇上这种事好吗？更何况我得到的记忆里压根就没有包括这件事在里面啊！”

“诶居然是第一次吗？”葛叶露出了意外的表情，“也就是说之前都没有人尝试攻略过你？”

“没有哦，虽然有时会有喜欢我的转学生过来搭话但是都没触发到让我成为可攻略角色的事件，所以我一直都以为我只是个路人角色。”叶有些懊恼地回答道，“这下子可要严肃地来一场会议了呢。”

“？等等，你的意思是你之前都没认真地和我开会议吗？”听出了叶隐藏在话语里的资讯，葛叶不可置信地问道。

叶摩挲着下巴的手顿了顿，眼神开始飘移了起来，“诶……这个嘛……嗯……”

“……叶你这家伙———！！”

“呜哇哇哇等一下这也不怪我吧！！毕竟我之前都觉得我是旁观者帮不上什么忙啊！！！”

“但是你好歹可以出点主意吧！！！之前看戏看得很开心啊？啊？？！！”

三枝明那目送着在走廊上开启追逐战的两个学长，转头对站在身边的黛灰说：

“叶さん和葛叶さん的关系真好啊——有点羡慕啊。”

黛灰瞅了一眼两人离开的方向，意味深长地嗯了一声。

察觉到了黛灰语气里的不对劲的三枝明那有些疑惑地问了句，“怎么了吗？”

黛灰摇了摇头，“没什么，只是感觉好像有什么事情要发生了。”

这样的小插曲以三枝明那的满头问号以及黛灰的淡然表情结束了。

【13】  
“哈…咳…所以说你打算怎么做啊？”

总算逮到了叶的葛叶一边喘着气一边向瘫在椅子上动弹不得的叶问道。

“这种情况下只能见招拆招了吧…”叶有气无力地回答道，“啊…好累啊…感觉我差不多几个月的运动量都在这了…”他顿了顿，努力地撑起身体看向葛叶，“说起来…葛叶怎么这么担心我啊？”

被这么问的葛叶顿时迷茫了一下。

对呀，他怎么那么在意这件事啊？

按理来说，总算摆脱了转学生的他应该会嘲笑一下被当作目标的叶才对，然而在他听到这件事的时候并没有任何松了一口气的情绪，反倒更加在意了。

……到底是为什么啊？

虽然思绪已经乱成一团，但是葛叶还是装作平常地回了一句，“哈？就当我关心朋友不可以吗？”

叶拉着长音唔了一声，“这样啊。”

叶那淡淡的语气不知道为什么让葛叶有了种心虚的感觉。

等两人都缓过气之后，叶抱怨道，“啊——跑太多腿都软了，葛叶要负责把我背回去哦。”

“哈？”葛叶的嘴角抽了抽，不可置信地看向叶，“关我什么事啊？你应该还有力气跑回去吧？”

“怎么可能啊——”叶伸直了腿晃了晃，“你看看，都软成海带一样了！”

就在葛叶想要反驳的时候，一个熟悉的喊着“叶くん—！”的女声就从远处传了过来。

叶和葛叶的身体都僵了一下，两人互相交换了个充满了【不会吧？】意味的眼神。

过了没多久，熟悉的身影就出现在了两人的视线里。

是那个转校生。

转校生先是礼貌性地对葛叶点了点头打了个招呼，接着笑着对坐在椅子上的叶说了句“叶くん好巧啊，没想到会在这里遇到你。”

感受到了巨大的温度差的葛叶不禁在心里感叹道：【和网上说的一样，有时女生真的是一种善变的生物啊。】

被缠上了的叶倒是很好脾气地笑了笑，“是挺巧的呢，转校生同学。”

然而叶悄悄握紧椅子边缘的手让葛叶注意到其实叶并没有表面上表现得那么有余裕。

这反倒让葛叶有点意外。

原来这家伙也会有这种抗拒与某些人交流的时候吗？

葛叶漫不经心地想到。

并没有发现叶心里的不乐意的转校生倒是面色如常地与叶展开了谈话。

虽然刚开始说的确实是老师拜托转校生传达的正事，但是到了后期的时候就已经成了家常对话了。

已经有些不知道该怎么应付转校生的叶悄悄地往葛叶那里扔了个眼神，想让他帮忙解开这个局面。

在接收到了叶的眼神的葛叶倒是很快地就理解了他的意思，但是他也在要怎么帮叶解围这个问题上犯了难。

接着他突然灵光一闪，想到了个主意。

虽然感觉上并不是最好的办法，但是现在只能这么做了吧。

葛叶给自己做了心理建设之后就走向了叶，并且在转校生惊讶的目光里弯下腰，一手穿过叶的膝窝，一手揽过叶的肩膀就这样把叶给抱了起来。

叶被这意外的举动逼出了声惊呼，手下意识地环在了葛叶的颈上。

“抱歉啊，其实这家伙在刚刚跑步的时候扭到了脚，所以我想快点把他送到医务室去。”

葛叶用尽了生平最强的演技才表现出了一副自然的样子对转校生解释道。

闻言，转校生啊了一声，“原来是这样，对不起啊拖延了你们的时间。”转校生带着歉意说道。

大概知道了葛叶的打算的叶配合地摆了摆手，“没关系啦，毕竟转校生同学要帮老师传话嘛。如果没有什么事了的话我就要和我的【王子殿下】去医务室喽。”说完叶得意地看了葛叶一眼。

被叫王子殿下的葛叶一点也不开心，甚至还很无奈，但是他还是对转校生道了声别后就抱着叶走了。

【14】  
等他们离开了那个地方之后，叶才抬起头，用带着调侃意味的语气说：“没想到葛叶会用公主抱抱我走呢，甚至还英雄救美了一把。”

葛叶露出一脸不忍直视的表情，“因为我想不到别的办法了，更何况你之前不是说你走不动了要我背吗？”

叶有些意外地眨了眨眼，“我还以为葛叶不想背我呢。”接着叶用手戳了戳葛叶的胸口，打趣道，“原来葛叶是口嫌体正直啊——真可爱！”

完全听出了叶语气里的愉悦，葛叶有些恼羞成怒地威胁道：“再说我现在就放你下来，你自己爬楼梯到我们教室去。”

“对不起我不说了请你继续抱我走。”叶瞬间露出了正经的表情，手甚至还在嘴边做了个拉拉链的动作。

葛叶看着叶这副样子反而笑出了声，“就这么不想自己走吗？”

“就像我之前说的啊，脚软了。”叶理智气壮地回答道，“而且现在有葛叶抱着走，多舒服啊，我当然不要下来。”

“你这家伙啊…”闻言葛叶顿时又变得无奈了起来，“你就不怕我一气之下直接松手让你摔到地上吗？”

“反正我知道葛叶不会这么做的，葛叶狠不下这个心。”叶既定地说道。

“哦……是哦。”葛叶若有所思地说，接着他停下了脚步。

叶顿时有些疑惑。

就在他想要问出声的时候，葛叶突然松掉了撑住叶膝窝的手的力气。

被突然的失重感吓得反射性地惊叫出声的叶猛地收紧了环着葛叶脖子的手，闭上了眼睛。

被拉得一踉跄的葛叶惊呼了一声，但是手还是扶住了差点没站住脚跟的叶。

当叶战战兢兢地睁开眼睛的时候就发现自己基本上已经被葛叶抱在了怀里，自己的手甚至紧紧地环着葛叶的颈项，拉得他低下了头，并且与自己的脸就差了一点点的距离，近得基本上可以感受到葛叶呼出来的气息，也数得清葛叶那长长的眼睫毛。

“看吧，我下得去手…嗯？”原本有些得意洋洋的葛叶在注意到叶的脸突然爆红了之后有些疑惑地问，“你脸怎么突然这么红？”

近距离地感受了一波美颜暴击的叶有些磕磕巴巴地回答：“不、那什么、葛叶你不觉得我们的距离有点、太近了吗…？”

“……啊。”后知后觉地意识到了这一点的葛叶瞪大了眼睛，脸上慢慢地浮起了红晕，他下意识地松开了扶在了叶腰上以及环在他肩上的手，叶也顺势地松开了环着葛叶颈项的手往后退了几步。

两人突然陷入了一种暗含着暧昧的沉默气氛里，眼神甚至还躲闪着不想与对方对视。

最后还是叶先出声打破了沉默，他一边拍了拍裤子上并不存在的灰尘一边抱怨道：“真是的，刚刚真是吓死我了，葛叶要怎么赔偿我受惊的小心灵啊。”

虽然叶努力地试着用与平常无异的语气说话，但是他的声线还是含了一点点的颤音，暗示着他其实还未平静下来这一事实。

然而葛叶因为还未冷静下来的关系所以完全没有注意到这一点，他反射性地反驳说：“哈？说到底是你先挑衅我的错吧？”

“说到底我到底在哪里挑衅你了啊？”叶不服气地嘟囔道，接着他瞪向一脸莫名其妙的葛叶，“总之葛叶放学之后要请我喝珍珠奶茶当作赔偿！不然我就不原谅你了！”

“哈？你是什么小女生吗？”葛叶毫不留情地吐槽道，但是在看到了叶带着控诉的瞪视后，他还是妥协了，“啊好啦好啦算我的错好不好，珍珠奶茶也会请你喝的。”

闻言，叶满意地点了点头，“这样才对嘛。”

这件事就这样告了一个段落。

【15】  
#1100 楼主  
……我已经不知道该说什么了

我大概知道我到底在走向哪种的结局了（面无表情）

#1101  
！出现了吗结局迹象点！

#1102  
草我说真的我好好奇楼主会去到什么结局啊，毕竟主要攻略角色和另一个隐藏攻略角色牵扯不清（？

#1103  
我现在来下注还来得及吗xxx

我赌10个辣条，kzkn快乐大结局！（气势汹汹

#1104  
草，楼上冷静点啊

因为这好歹是个乙女游戏，所以我0.5个辣条赌女主没和人交往的结局

#1105  
楼上的筹码好少啊，这还算是赌博吗？

我赌0.01个辣条女主还是和葛叶在一起了，毕竟好感最高

#1106  
草，感觉楼上那个结局不太可能了，系统不可能在结局直接把bug给掰回来吧？

#1107  
话说楼主呢？我好好奇楼主遇上了什么事件了！！

#1108楼主  
我来了，刚刚去缓了一下心情，这完全就是炸弹合集啊

就和之前在楼里说过的打算一样，我在最后的这几个月都一直在努力地尽量找叶说话，送礼物什么的，就是想看看会不会触发什么他俩关系进展的事件

然后今天我就遇到了

和平常一样我去找了叶说话（是很难得的独处），但是这次和以往不同的是，在聊完了对话之后我的游戏里跳出了两个选项

一个是【（结束对话）】，另一个是【……叶くん是不是喜欢葛叶くん啊？】

我瞬间被惊了，这么直接的吗？？

但是我的手还是很老实地点了后者

然后………

【16】  
当叶听到转学生的问题的时候他无疑是错愕且惊讶的，甚至还有一种被人看透了的心慌感。

但是他很快就调整过来了。

“…是什么给了你这样的感觉呢？”叶故作轻松地笑了笑，声音还是一如既往地绵软，“虽然我们关系很好，但是话可不能乱说哦。”

可是转校生并没有妥协，反而双手抱胸，挑起眉看向叶，“叶くん还是说实话比较好哦，毕竟你俩之间的那个暧昧氛围，再迟钝的人都发觉得出来哦？”

闻言，叶沉默了下来，脸上的笑容也渐渐消失，取而代之的是叶抿紧唇的表情。

“所以……转校生知道了这件事之后想要做什么呢…？”叶慢吞吞地说道，灰蓝色的眼眸微微眯起，若有所思地盯着转校生，脑子里高速运转思考着转校生这一系列的动作的目的。

转校生看着叶警惕的样子，噗的一声笑了出来。

她干脆地摆了摆手，笑着回应道，“并没有哦，我就开门见山地说好了，我想帮你哦，在这一件事上。”

“……嗯？”叶有些意外，“什么意思？”

“简单来说就是想通了吧？”转校生笑了笑，“虽然我之前确实是追求着葛叶くん，但是在看完了你们两位一致对外的态度以及互动之后，我就明白了我是插不进你们两人之间的。而在接近叶くん的这几周也确实证实了我的想法。”转校生转而露出了打趣的目光，“毕竟在一位明显对你们有意思的女生面前做出公主抱这种举动可不是两个单纯关系很好的男生会做出的事啊。”

“……可是葛叶对我可没有那种意思哦。”叶微微歪了歪头，表情复杂地说道，“他对我一直都是好朋友的态度哦，你想要怎么办呢？”

“这你就放心好了！”转校生俏皮地对叶眨了眨眼，“依我看啊，葛叶くん只是还没发觉自己的心情而已，只需要一点点的促进剂就可以了。”

“……有点好奇是什么给了你这样的自信啊。”

“是独属于女生的第六感哦！”转校生笑嘻嘻地回答道，“所以叶くん要不要接受我的帮忙呢？”说着她对叶伸出了手。

叶并没有第一时间就回应转校生的邀约，反而思索了片刻。

“你这样帮我是想要从我这里得到什么吗？”叶慢条斯理地问道，“毕竟天下没有白吃的午餐这点我还是知道的。”

“嘛……你就当我想做个红娘帮喜欢的人牵条线，做好事吧。不过你要是真的介意的话，那就在事成了之后请我吃一顿大餐吧。”转学生晃了晃伸出的手，“所以结论是？”

叶在心里均衡着答应这件事的利弊，虽然理性上他对于这个突如其来的援手有些顾虑，但是感性上的他对于这场交易甚是动心。

毕竟要是只靠他自己的话估计得磨个好几年才有可能和葛叶捅破那窗纸，如今有了个现成的推进剂，利用一下达成目的，何乐而不为呢？

渐渐的，叶心里的天平缓慢地倾向了感性的方向。

最后下定了决心的叶勾起了笑，缓缓地抬起了手搭在了转校生的手上，“那就合作愉快喽？转校生同学。”

转校生的眼睛瞬间就亮了起来，她露出了明亮而愉快的笑容，“嗯，合作愉快哦！”

【17】  
葛叶最近有点焦虑。

以往与他统一战线，对转校生充满警惕的叶在某天开始却像是变了个人一样不再对转校生保持距离，反而有时还表现得很欢迎转校生的样子。

这令葛叶百思不得其解，不管他怎么想都想不通叶对于转校生态度的转折点到底是在哪。

就算他跑去问了叶之后也只得到了“诶？我只是突然发觉她是一个不错的朋友所以就开始多交往了而已哦。”的令他满头问号的回答。

难不成是游戏的强制改正？但是之前都没什么问题……还是说是因为只剩下一个月的游戏时间而已所以系统想给转校生强制匹配路线……

越思考这个问题，葛叶就越感到不安。

不过除了不安以外，其实葛叶还感到了危机感。

就好像自己的所有物要被人抢走了的感觉。

……虽然准确来说叶并不算他的东西就是了。

但是这并不妨碍葛叶感到烦躁。

于是就出现了在叶自行离开去找转校生后葛叶露出一脸躁郁的情况，而且还挺频繁的。

频繁到有时过来找弟弟的本间向日葵都会有点担心地问怎么了的程度。

然而随着日子一天天过去，叶与转学生的关系日渐变得亲近了起来，有时候还会婉拒葛叶的邀约和转校生一起吃午餐什么的。

虽然游戏还是会一起打，但是叶会时不时抽出一点时间来回应来自转校生的讯息。

就算葛叶对此感到不满，他也没有办法阻止叶的举动，毕竟叶对此就是一副【我们只是朋友哦】且坦坦荡荡的样子，甚至还会觉得葛叶想多了。

到了最后的时候，葛叶的不满度表也渐渐地，一点一滴地被充满了，只差个小小的火花就可以将其点爆。

很快的，这个爆发的契机便到了。

【18】  
某天葛叶在课室午睡的时候收到了来自于叶的简讯。

内容是想让他帮忙自己把落在课室忘了拿的便当给送过来音乐室。

最近叶还挺常窝在音乐室的，说是什么“和钢琴待在一起的话会觉得宁静啊！”云云，所以一有时间就会往那儿跑。

虽然葛叶最近因为叶的事情而心烦意乱的，但是在叶让他帮忙的时候他还是老老实实地带上了叶的便当，跑到了音乐室去。

然而当他打开音乐室的门的时候，映入他眼帘的画面一把点起了在葛叶心中一直累积着的躁郁。

音乐室里叶正背对着葛叶，面对面地和转校生很亲密地坐在了一起，正巧葛叶打开门的时候叶正在往转校生的方向倾，而从葛叶的角度来看叶就像是想要亲吻转校生的发丝一样。

看到这样的一幕，葛叶就想起来了。

叶曾经说过音乐室是转校生最喜欢的地方，所以如果要躲避转校生的话最好不要靠近音乐室会比较好。

叶那带着笑意的声音不合时宜地回荡在葛叶的脑海中。

那他最近会经常跑到音乐室里的真正的原因就不言而喻了。

葛叶心里的那团火终究是被点了起来，与此同时他也意识到了一件事。

他并不想要叶被其他人霸占，就算是叶主动去接触的也一样。

独占欲与不满使他重重地将叶的便当放在了音乐室入口旁的柜子上，咚的一声巨响惊得音乐室里头的两个人不约而同地转头看向门口处。

叶瞪大了眼睛盯着微微垂着头，被刘海遮挡了表情的葛叶，语气充满了不确定以及疑惑地问：“……葛叶？怎么了吗？”

当葛叶抬起头之后叶才注意到葛叶的表情有点不太妙。

然而还没等叶再说什么，葛叶就一言不发地大步走过来拉起了叶，头也不回地一边给无辜着脸看着他俩的转校生丢了一句“这家伙借我一会。”，一边拉着叶往外走。

期间叶艰难地回过头对转校生做了个“对不起呐。”的口型，结果意料之外地被转校生笑着回了个“加油哦！”的口型。

叶回了个苦笑。

【19】  
一路上都有些忐忑地被拉着走的叶在葛叶拽着他跑到了无人的天台后才被放了开来。

叶转了转被拽得有些酸痛的手，歪着头对刚把天台的门给锁上的葛叶问道：“所以葛叶把我拉到这里来有什么事吗？”

在跑到天台的途中逐渐恢复了理智的葛叶顿时觉得有些棘手。

说实话他也没想好把叶拉过来之后想要说些什么。

当时的他脑子里只有想要把两个人都分开的自私想法，压根就没想过之后要怎么做。

叶看着背对着他沉默不语的葛叶，一时之间有些不合时宜地觉得这样的画面好像似成相识过。

不管过了多久葛叶都没怎么变过呢。

这样想着，叶用诱导一般的语气问：“刚刚葛叶的表情看起来不太妙哦，是有什么觉得不太高兴的事吗？”

闻言，葛叶心里的懊悔感更重了。

他像是泄了气一般地蹲到了地上，然后把头埋到了双膝中间，有些闷声闷气地道歉道：“对不起。”

叶顿时有些哭笑不得。

“葛叶在为什么道歉啊？我又没有生气。”

已经进入了自闭状态的葛叶没回答，只是沉默地保持了这个姿势没有动弹。

这令叶感觉自己好像在哄一只闹了别扭的白毛博美犬一样。

叶绕到了葛叶身前然后蹲下身盯着葛叶的头顶看。

听到接近的脚步声的葛叶僵硬了一下，但是在发现叶并没有什么动作之后，他的身体便慢慢地放松下来了。

在经过一阵沉默后，叶突然开口轻声说了一句：“我喜欢你哦葛叶，是那种恋人之间的喜欢。”

葛叶瞬间抬起了头，充满了不可置信的赤红色眼眸立刻就撞进了叶那双清明的灰蓝色猫眼里。

接着叶的眼睛弯成了月牙，“总算肯抬起头看我了呢。”

“……你是故意这样说引我注意到吗？”葛叶有些无语地问道。

“有一部分原因是那样啦，不过我是认真的哦。”

“……”

叶干脆盘腿坐了下来，认真地盯着葛叶看，“葛叶的回答呢？敷衍逃避的回答我可不接受哦。”

刚想转移话题的葛叶听完立刻就泄了气，安静了一会后，很小声地回了一句：“…我不知道…”

听出了葛叶语气里的迷茫，叶想了一下，然后用很温和地语气说：“那我问你几个问题好了，葛叶要如实回答哦。”

“……？”

“葛叶喜欢和我打游戏吗？”

“…当然喜欢啊，你问这个干什—”

“那葛叶喜欢和我聊天或者呆在一块吗？”没给葛叶说别的话的机会，叶快速地扔出了另一个问题。

隐约有点感觉到叶在做什么的葛叶张了张嘴，然后轻轻地说了一句：“…嗯。”

叶的眼睛滴溜溜地转了转，问：“那葛叶喜欢我和其他人待在一起吗？”

“…嘶……还、行…？”

“那我换个问法好了，”叶直直地看进葛叶满含犹豫的赤红色眼眸，“葛叶喜欢我和转校生待在一起吗？”

“不喜欢。”

对葛叶毫无犹豫的回答，叶有些意外地微微睁大了双眼，而意识到自己回答得有些过于快速的葛叶面露尴尬地闭上了嘴，眼神躲闪了一下。

见此，叶轻笑了一声，但是也没做出什么会让葛叶想挖个洞钻进去的事，只是轻描淡写地扔出了个问题炸弹，“那……我靠得很近的时候，葛叶会想亲我吗？就像这样…”

说着，叶缓缓地向葛叶倾身一点一滴地减少着两人之间的距离。

【20】  
葛叶的脑袋顿时死机了。

随着叶的逐渐靠近，葛叶可以清楚地看到叶灰蓝色眼睛里自己的倒影，也可以听到到叶轻轻的呼吸声，他甚至还觉得自己隐隐约约嗅到了来自叶那蓬松的奶茶色卷发的薄荷香波味。

他不知不觉地屏住了呼吸，红晕渐渐染上了他的脸庞以及耳朵，他的视线不自觉地放在了叶柔软的唇上，心脏仿佛打了激素一般一直在扑通扑通地狂跳。

而叶其实也没好到哪里去，虽然表面看起来很镇定，甚至还展露出了狡黠的笑容，但是其实他被柔软的奶茶色卷发遮盖住的耳朵早已泛上了热度，心脏也不受控制地跳得越来越快，叶自己甚至都还能清楚地听到来自自己胸腔的扑通声。

很快的，两人之间的距离已经近得只要一个人再往前倾一点就能亲上的程度了，来自于两人的呼吸在这暧昧的距离中交融着，一点点地催促着两人做下一步的动作。

叶缓缓且轻声地开口道：“那么，葛叶你的回答呢……？”

葛叶重复了张口然后闭口的动作好几次，最后才在叶的目光里垂下了眼，声若蚊蝇地说了一句：“……想。”

叶开心地笑了起来，“葛叶这不就是喜欢我嘛！”接着他抬起手软软地搭在了葛叶环着自己腿的手臂上，“…所以葛叶要不要和我交往看看呢？”

“……嗯。”

“太好了——！”叶愉快地喊了一声，然后趁着葛叶没反应过来的时候往葛叶那边凑了上去。

这次叶直接将两人所剩无几的距离给缩成了零。

那是个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

葛叶在叶贴过来之后只感觉到了短短一瞬的唇上的柔软，再然后他就下意识地松开了环着自己膝盖的手，直直地往后倒了下去。

叶好笑地看着葛叶躺倒在地上，手捂着头上的包，痛得葛叶那帅气的脸都皱了起来的样子，“葛叶真的是dt啊，只是个接吻就变成这样了吗？”

“别站着说话不腰疼…要是你突然被亲了一口你敢说你不会这样？”葛叶无力地回答道，在用手揉了那个包之后小小地痛呼了一声，“嘶，好痛。”

听到这样的回答的叶顿时有点哭笑不得，他爬到了葛叶的头边伸出手轻轻地揉了揉葛叶头上的小包，“那对不起哦，突然吓你一跳。好喽，痛痛飞走了～”

“你当我是小孩子吗？”葛叶这样吐槽道，但是最后还是没拒绝叶的举动。

接着他像是突然想到一件事一样突然抬眼看向了俯视着他的叶，问出了这一系列事件的导火索：“说起来你之前在音乐室和转校生在做些什么啊？”

“这就开始兴师问罪了吗？葛叶好不解风情哦。”叶半开玩笑地抱怨道，不过还是顺着葛叶的意愿解释说，“因为她和我说最近头发里好像长了白头发嘛，可是她自己看着镜子却怎么也抓不到，所以就拜托我来帮忙了。”

“……所以你是在帮她找白头发才靠得那么近的？”

“对哦，不然葛叶以为我在做什么呢？”叶坦然地反问道。

葛叶顿时觉得有些尴尬，他下意识地移开了眼神，嘴也微微抿了起来。

注意到这些的叶顿时起了兴致，他兴致勃勃地追问道：“所以葛叶到底以为我在做什么呢？嗯？嗯———？”

葛叶一听叶这个语气，立刻就恼羞成怒了，“没什么啦！”说完他还企图翻个身避开叶的问题。

但是在叶看出了他的意图后就加重了点摁在他头上的包的力道，这让葛叶顿时痛得没了翻身的力气，眼睛甚至还被痛出了泪花。

“你干什么啊？！很痛的耶！！！”葛叶大声地控诉道。

“呀，对不起嘛对不起嘛，因为葛叶一直不想说还想逃的样子，所以反射性地就做了。”叶对怒视着他的葛叶露出了无辜的表情，“不过葛叶说了之后就可以跑了哦，所以快点说会比较好哦。”

葛叶无语凝噎了一下，在发现叶真的没打算就这样放过自己后才泄了气，自暴自弃地道：“……我就是以为你在亲她的头发啊，有什么问题吗？”

闻言，叶愣怔了一下，然后发出了一阵爆笑。

早就料到叶会是这个反应的葛叶抬手捂住了脸，拒绝给叶看他现在的表情。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈天啊葛叶你真的是——噗，太可爱了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“笑够了没啦！”葛叶放下手瞪了叶一眼，接着麻溜地爬了起来，开了天台门的锁之后就生硬地丢下了一句“我先走了，拜拜！”然后跑了。

叶忍着笑意捂着笑得发疼的肚子，提高了声音说：“拜拜啦！如果你等下想要约会的话记得早点和我说哦！”

对此，叶得到了一句“烦死了啦！！”的回应以及一串慌乱无措的脚步声。

等总算缓了过来之后，叶吐出了一口浊气。

看来之后真的要和转校生好好道谢了呢。

这样想着，叶站了起来，离开了天台。

【21】  
2001#楼主  
我的结局出来了。

2002#  
！！！！总算吗！！！！

2003#  
天啊突然有种不舍感，总感觉好像一直在追的连续剧完结了一样……

2004#  
那szd，感觉再也找不到这么好玩有趣的葛叶，叶和女主的三人行了（叹

2005#  
草三人行，楼上你怕不是要笑死我

不过我不得不赞同你，因为论坛上真的没有这么有趣的贴子了（叹

2006#  
说起来，我试着助攻了一下我这局游戏的葛叶和叶，总感觉两人好像开始慢慢有接触了

2007#  
？！楼上你说的是真的吗

2008#  
卧槽这也行，我今天晚上回家就试试

2009#（2006#）  
只是看着有些迹象而已，还不是很确定，如果真的成了的话我大概会开个贴子然后和楼主一样报告事件

2010#  
ok好的新的快乐源泉确定（啪啪啪啪啪（拍掌

2011#  
草，硬生生把乙女游戏搞成助攻游戏的感觉也只有我们了

2012#  
说实在的，我们要不要自己搞个板块还是论坛啊，感觉在这个地方说这些好像有些不合适……

2013#  
+1，看看之前上面跑进来跳脚的人，我看我们还是转移阵地好了

2014#  
而且毕竟这游戏还是乙女为主吧，只是出了楼主这样的一个意外，所以开另一个板块也是正确的

2015#  
那我去开个论坛好了，反正我会搞这个东西

到时候我会把新论坛链接发在这里的

2016#  
感谢楼上的大佬———

所以水了这么久，楼主呢？

2017#楼主  
来啦，刚刚去整理了一下截图

我的结局是女主在毕业典礼的前一个星期就离开学校出国去了

值得一说的是，除了女主亲近的朋友以外没人知道女主出国了

女主在外国留学留了两年之后偶然跑回来日本度假，然后就在街上偶遇了叶

我这里就先扔个重磅炸弹给你们

来，请欣赏两年后的叶

【新衣装叶截图】.png

2018#  
……：O

2019#  
……………卧槽

2020#  
…………………这是什么——

2021#  
楼上我知道你要说什么，这是什么绝美美人（语无伦次

2022#  
是人妻，是人妻（暴言

2023#  
2434给我出来？？？明明我跑的是叶线但是连这样的叶哥立绘都没看过？？？

2024#  
淦，我想【哔———】（自 我 消 音）

2025#  
楼上不需要消音，人就是要坦诚

我 想 太 阳 他

2026#  
完了完了这群人已经疯魔了

虽然我也疯魔了，淦这是什么长发美人儿

2027#  
对不起葛叶但是我叛变一分钟，淦太好看太温柔了叶妈妈气质好强我没了（躺平

2028#楼主  
好——不好意思打扰你们的花痴了——但是我要继续了（毫无慈悲）

遇上叶了之后呢就……

【22】  
时隔两年再次再见到转校生的时候，叶可以说是很震惊的。

毕竟当年他考完试，忙完了事情后想请转校生吃饭的时候，却被告知转校生已经离校出国了。

由于转校生在出国以后就换了个电话号码的关系，所以叶是完全做好了一辈子都有可能看不到这个朋友兼恩人的了。

但是如今的这一出不禁令他有种【这是命运的安排吗？或者说是系统的安排？】的疑惑。

不过这都已经不是他需要担心的事了，因为作为【游玩时间】的那一年已经过去了，所以就算转校生想做什么也影响不到已经既定了的现实。

于是他很快的就调整了表情，笑着对惊讶的转校生打了个招呼说：“呀，好久不见啊转校生同学。”

闻言，回过神来的转校生也露出了个笑容，“确实很久不见了呢，叶くん，两年不见你变了很多呢。”

“彼此彼此。转校生同学这次回来是度假吗？”

“差不多哦，不过没想到会遇到叶くん啊。”接着转校生像是想起了什么一样露出了调侃的表情，“说起来，你和葛叶くん怎么样了？”

就在叶想要回答的时候，一个男生的声音突然插进了两人的对话里，“喂，叶你站在这里干什么啊？”

随着最后的话音落下，叶肩上被搭上了一只肤色苍白的手。

本来有点疑惑自家恋人怎么站在商店外没进去的葛叶在看到了恋人对话的对象之后就下意识地“啊”了一声。

转校生则是露出了一副了然的样子，笑眯眯地抬起手对葛叶打了个招呼：“你好啊葛叶くん。”

看到了意想不到，也不想再遇到的人的葛叶顿时全身僵硬了一下，然后就反射性地想往后退想当作自己没来过，然而却被叶轻而易举地摁在了原地。

“葛叶，没事的，已经过了那段时间了不是吗？所以没事的。”叶在葛叶耳边轻声地安抚道。

转校生倒是若有所思地看着他们两个的互动，没有打扰叶的举动。

很快的，叶就把葛叶慌乱无措的情绪给安抚好了。

虽然葛叶还是没有完全放松下来，但是已经镇定下来了些，至少可以对转校生说一句“嗯，好久不见。”了。

“你们两个的关系真好啊。”转校生感叹道，声音里满是笑意，“或许我该祝你们一句百年好合？”

闻言，葛叶嘶了一声，脸上露出了不自在的表情，反倒是叶安稳自若地回了一句“谢谢哦。”

“好啦，那我就不打扰你们了。”转校生识趣地说道，“我也该去和我朋友见见面了。”

“嗯，好哦。对了，你介意给我你的电话号码吗？以前欠你的饭还没请呢。”

转校生有些意外地眨了眨眼，“没想到你还记得那个约定啊。行啊，那就到时候再说时间好了，毕竟我还会在这里多呆一会。”

“那就太好了。”

两人快速地交换了电话号码之后，转校生就和他们告别离开了。

在叶与转校生的谈话过程中都一直没说话的葛叶此时才有了机会问叶说：“请吃饭是怎么一回事啊叶？”

“嗯？只是因为以前她帮了我然后跟我要的报酬是我请她一顿饭啦，没什么的。”叶随意地回答道，然后拉住了葛叶的手往商店里拉，“好啦，走吧，购物清单里还剩了点东西还没买吧，快点买了回家吧！我手有点痒想玩Apex了！”

“喂，等一下，别这样突然扯着人走啊喂！”

两人就这样嘻嘻哈哈地走进了商店里，两人的手不知不觉地抓在了一起，十指相扣。

他们就这样继续着自己的生活，走向了由两人一起亲手谱写的，独属于自己的未来。

————————End—————————

**Author's Note:**

> 【后记】  
> 好啦这篇文正式完结啦！！！啪啪啪啪啪啪（鼓掌声）我就把这篇文当作春节贺文了（草）各位新年快乐啊！！！
> 
> 感觉这个后续写了好久来着，因为状态一直不怎么好感觉写来写去都没有那种感觉（。）甚至于中间都没有什么关于游戏设定的事情了，基本上就是互动互动互动，变得很无趣了实在是对不起
> 
> 然后关于一些设定我想补充的就是，其实叶和葛叶的这个世界线已经是封闭了的不会再受到游戏的影响了，也就是就算楼主重开了游戏这对kzkn的世界线也不会再被影响到了，所以就是新存档=新世界线这样的设定
> 
> 然后在转校生的影（zhu）响（gong）下，不管是哪个世界线的kzkn都有可能会在一起，会在一起的可能性是由转校生的举动决定的
> 
> 【觉醒】的话其实是随机性的，所以这篇的葛叶其实是极少数的【觉醒】葛叶，很多其他游戏世界线的葛叶都没觉醒的，所以官方才找不出问题来
> 
> 然后算是一点个人想说的设定吧，就是其实游戏玩家们是不知道叶的【觉醒】的，主要是因为叶瞒得很好，这也就导致了前期玩家玩叶线要花很多精力升好感度，因为叶对于【转校生】们其实是非常警惕的，到后面好感度高了，他才会慢慢接受【转校生】并且心里产生“啊，就算她是游戏玩家也没关系”的想法因而答应和【转校生】交往
> 
> 草说起来之前和群友讨论的时候还说过了类似于【如果取名叫sny或者knk的话初期攻略叶（sny场合）和葛叶（knk场合）会有好感翻倍的情况出现】的设定来着wwwww（不过这设定其实已经算是游戏自带的设定了，算是化学作用一类的东西吧（？））
> 
> 大概就是这样啦！谢谢各位的阅读！喜欢的话记得给我留个红心和评论！！（不要脸）
> 
> 然后顺带补充一句以防各位没点进去我的主页看我的新公告的人不知道这回事
> 
> 那就是我接下来更新的频率会大大的减少啦，因为我开学了，而且要准备5月和6月的高考所以会非常非常忙，写文这件事也会因为疲惫和努力念书的关系而被暂时放慢，总之到我考完之前应该不会有之前那样一周一更的勤劳情况了
> 
> 如果来得及写完的话可能会有月梗这样的频率，但是如果我真的是有因为念书而没了精力去写文外加读书造成的灵感枯竭的这两种情况的话，很大概率是会变成隔几个月后更了´д` ;
> 
> 真的实在是对不起了！！！
> 
> 大概就是这样啦，希望各位可以过个好年，收到很多红包：D
> 
> 我们下次再见啦！！！
> 
> 【最后感谢一下给我提供设定灵感的各位群友老师们，给我提供了很多很有趣的灵感真的万分感谢( ´▽｀)】


End file.
